On The Count of Six
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: Six words can tell you a lot. For the Hemingway Six challenge.
1. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Draco Malfoy**

_He doesn't hate Potter, not really._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	2. Daphne Greengrass

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Daphne Greengrass**

_Draco Malfoy should have married her._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	3. Blaise Zabini

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Blaise Zabini**

_Everyone wants a piece of him._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	4. Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Pansy Parkinson**

_She does actually have a heart._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	5. Tracey Davis

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Tracey Davis**

_The girl no one's heard of._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	6. Vincent Crabbe

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Vincent Crabbe**

_Fiendfyre saw the end of him._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	7. Gregory Goyle

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Gregory Goyle**

_He just wants his friend back._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	8. Marcus Flint

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Marcus Flint**

_Tough as nails, that one is._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	9. Theodore Nott

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Theodore Nott**

_He has a thing for nerds._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	10. Peregrine Derrick

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Peregrine Derrick**

_Beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	11. Millicent Bulstrode

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Millicent Bulstrode**

_That intimidating monster secretly adores cats._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
Request!**


	12. Mafalda

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Mafalda  
**

_Weasley cousin, cut from the books._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	13. Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Lucius Malfoy**

_Narcissa always calls him Luscious Mouthful._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	14. Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Voldemort**

_Scared only of an old loon._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	15. Voldemort II

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Voldemort  
**

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	16. Tom Riddle Jr

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Tom Riddle Jr.  
**

_One day, they will fear him._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	17. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Bellatrix Lestrange.  
**

_Killed_ _quickly by Arthur Weasley's Mollywobbles._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	18. Narcissa Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Narcissa Malfoy.  
**

_She cares more than she should_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	19. Regulus Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Regulus Black.  
**

_He died for the greater good._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	20. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Sirius Black.**

_Remus was more than a friend._

**OR**

_Murdered by his own cousin. Ouch._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	21. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Peter Pettigrew**

_He didn't _want _to betray them._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	22. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Remus Lupin**

_He loves his wife's cousin more.  
_

_**OR**_

_The final Marauder will stand alone.  
_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The second one is related to my Remus Lupin oneshot, _Alone_.**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	23. James Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**James Potter**

_He didn't give up on her._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	24. Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Lily Evans.**

_James Potter is _her _annoying prat._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	25. Lily Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Lily Potter**

_That git won her heart eventually._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	26. Alice Longbottom

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Alice Longbottom**

_Frank is her one true love._

_**OR**_

_Insanity can't stop Alice from loving.**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	27. Gideon Prewett

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Gideon Prewett**

_You've made me proud, Weasley Twins._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	28. Fabian Prewett

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Fabian Prewett**

_Died in battle. He regrets nothing._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	29. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Molly Weasley**

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Win._

_**OR**_

_She totally pwned that Bellatrix bitch.**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	30. Arthur Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Arthur Weasley**

_He loves Molly more than Muggles._

_(And that is really saying something).  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	31. Bill Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Bill Weasley**

_His battle scars run much deeper._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	32. Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Charlie Weasley**

_Dragons are much easier to handle._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	33. Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Percy Weasley**

_He's too stubborn to come back_

_(But oh, how he misses them)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	34. Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Fred Weasley**

_When he died, he was happy._

_**OR**_

_His death was mourned by many.**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	35. George Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**George Weasley**

_Losing an ear isn't so bad._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	36. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Ron Weasley**

_He's absolutely useless with the ladies.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	37. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Ginny Weasley  
**

_Tom really was a great friend._

_**OR**_

_"Stupid, little dumb sister, Ginny Weasley."_

**

* * *

**

**Three cheers for AVPM reference? ;D  
**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	38. Red Vines

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Red Vines**

_What the hell can't they do?_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**I apologise now for any confusion to those who haven't watched A Very Potter Sequel. This is a tribute to Joey Richter, who plays Ron in AVPM&S, because it's his birthday today (he's so lucky, sharing a birthday with Harry Potter and JKRowling).**

**To those of you who HAVE watched AVPM/S, there will be more references later on in here, so keep reading ;D  
**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	39. Fleur DelacourWeasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Fleur Delacour-Weasley**

_Being a Veela is pretty easy_**.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Three cheers for a Parselmouths (WizRock band) reference?  
**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	40. Gabrielle Delacour

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Gabrielle Delacour**

_She'll always be the little sister._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	41. Audrey Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Audrey Weasley**

_They met at work, surprise surprise._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	42. Angelina JohnsonWeasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Angelina Johnson-Weasley**

_Truthfully, she still loves Fred more._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	43. Hermione GrangerWeasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley**

_Books are a nerd's best friends._

_**OR**_

_She forgives, but she can't forget.**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**The second one is a reference to Ron leaving them in Deathly Hallows, in case you didn't pick that up.**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	44. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Harry Potter**

_Saving people on a daily basis._

_**OR**_

_Who needs Superman when Potter's around?_

_**OR**_

_Luck: that's what he lives on.**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	45. Dudley Dursley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Dudley Dursley**

_No one ever told him 'no'._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	46. Petunia Dursley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Petunia Dursley**

_She can't look in _his_ eyes._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	47. Vernon Dursley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Vernon Dursley  
**

_He really hates that Potter boy._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	48. Marjorie Dursley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Marjorie "Marge" Dursley**

_Breeding bulldogs is a brilliant career._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	49. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Teddy Lupin**

_His parents would have been proud._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	50. Victoire Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Victoire Weasley**

_She loves herself more than anyone._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	51. Dominique Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Dominique Weasley**

_She never depends on anyone else._

**_OR_**

_Bringing 'bubbly' to a new level._**_  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	52. Louis Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Louis Weasley**

_Always overshadowed by his big sisters.  
_

**

* * *

**

**But my good pal Amy has enough love for him ;D**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	53. Molly Weasley The Second

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Molly Weasley II  
**

_She wasn't anything like Grandma Molly._

_(Until she grew older, that is)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	54. Lucy Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Lucy Weasley**

_She wanted to be her sister._

_(And who could blame her, really?)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	55. Fred Weasley The Second

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Fred Weasley The Second  
**

_Just as troublesome as the first._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	56. Roxanne Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Roxanne Weasley  
**

_She just wants to be ginger.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	57. Rose Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Rose Weasley  
**

_She is _not _like her mother._

_(And she's _sick_ of that comparison)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	58. Hugo Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Hugo Weasley  
**

_The most underrated of them all._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	59. James Sirius Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**James Sirius Potter  
**

_His smile charmed the ladies so._

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	60. Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Albus Severus Potter  
**

_The spitting image of his father_

_**OR**_

_Albus is tired of the expectations.**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	61. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Lily Luna Potter  
**

_A smile is only a mask._

_(A mask she won't take off)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	62. Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Scorpius Malfoy  
**

_He wants the prejudice to stop._

**OR**

_"We are not our fathers, Albus."_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**I plan to use the second one in an Albus/Scorp oneshot. I like it ^.^**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	63. Lorcan Scamander

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Lorcan Scamander  
**

_His brother was his best friend.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	64. Lysander Scamander

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Lysander Scamander  
**

_So petrified of facing a boggart._

_(He can't watch his brother leave).  
_

**

* * *

**

**This is slightly inspired by the Hitachiin twins from OHSHC, and the way one of them is scared that the other will grow apart from him. But I do generally imagine that Lysander fears his brother will start hanging out with other people more than he hangs out with Xander.**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	65. Professor Minerva McGonogall

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Professor Minerva McGonogall  
**

_Her only favourites were the Marauders_

_(Despite the trouble they got in)  
_

**

* * *

**

**I've always imagined her having a sweet spot for the Marauders *shrug***

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	66. Professor Filius Flitwick

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Professor Filius Flitwick  
**

_Just keep swishing, just keep flicking._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Finding Nemo, anyone?  
**

**Review!  
R****equest!**


	67. Professor Pomona Sprout

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

* * *

**

**Professor Pomona Sprout  
**

_That Longbottom kid has great potential._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!**


	68. Professor Aurora Sinistra

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC**

**A/N: Sorry, guys, for not updating. I've been ill since the ninth of November.**

**

* * *

**

**Professor Aurora Sinistra  
**

_The stars are really shining tonight._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!**


	69. Professor Firenze

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC**

**A/N: NaNoWriMo. School. Stress. Christmas. Illness. Those are my only excuses for not updating.  
**

**

* * *

**

**(Professor) Firenze  
**

_Those humans think they know everything._

_(But we know they know nothing__)_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Review!**


	70. Professor Bathsheda Babbling

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC**

**A/N: Babbling is the Ancient Runes teacher. I have a relatively hectic Christmas holidays, what with family coming over and stuff, so I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update. Apologies in advance!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Professor Bathsheda Babbling  
**

_Granger has a knack for Runes.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!**


	71. Professor Charity Burbage

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC**

**A/N: You'd think it'd be easy enough to write six words a day and upload it here, wouldn't you? I'm hopeless.  
(Burbage = Muggle Studies)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Professor Charity Burbage  
**

_The fellytone thing is getting old.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Review!**


End file.
